


People Like Murder

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial killer Michael meets serial killer Gavin while out in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Murder

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is something I came up with out of the blue. My search history got me thinking I was going to be put on some type of watch list.

“Sorry I had to do this to ya, you had such a pretty face too” Michael halfheartedly apologized to the body of the woman he just murdered 30 minutes ago out into the woods behind his home. It was late at night, the moon was shining bright and full above him, the light helping him weave through the trees as he carried the body over his shoulder and dragging a large bag behind him filled with lye, a large jug of water, matches, and lighter fluid. This one, he couldn’t remember the name. Was it Suzy? Cindy? Vicki? Michael shrugged as he thought the name of the lovely woman he killed was important. What mattered most was that she was dead and that he needed to get rid of the body soon. 

In fact, he had forgotten pretty much all the names of the victims he had slaughtered in the past. Some were easy kills, able to take them to his house far away from people and kill them mercilessly there. Others Michael had had some trouble with. There was one girl he remembered, cute 20ish looking with beautiful green eyes and lovely brown curly hair. Yeah, she had put up a fight when he tried to bring her to his house. Hell, Michael still had the bite marks from when she had bit him in an effort to try and run from him. But alas, she too was added to his collection of people he had killed and no one even knew who she was either. Michael always made sure to cover his tracks and get rid of the bodies quick and easy. He never remembered their names, but he sure as hell remembered the fun he had in destroying their bodies. His first kill was a bit sloppy, inexperienced. But as he killed more and more, he found it to be quite easy and incredibly invigorating.

Michael sighed as he came to a recognizable part in the woods. Nobody ever came out this far in the woods, all too afraid that a bear or mountain lion would attack them if they came out this far. Michael smirked at the thought. As if a bear would be brave enough to murder someone in cold blood.

Dropping the bag of supplies he needed, Michael then slowly dropped the woman’s body onto the leafy floor. He was just beginning to pull the lye out of the bag until he heard a gasp. “I was just getting ready to use this spot too” an accented voice said from behind him, startling him. Michael quickly stood up and turned around to face the source of the voice and gasped as well. Behind him stood a lanky man, about as tall as he was. He had a bit of a neatly-trimmed beard going on and his hair was a little unkempt, but otherwise well managed. The man’s nose was a little big, but it perfectly framed his face.

“Are you burying someone here too?” the British man asked after a while and Michael shook his head clear. It was then that he then noticed that the lad also had a small woman’s body slung over his shoulder and the large shovel in his other hand. Michael raised his eyebrow up, a teasing smile spreading across his face. “Depends, this is my area after all. My house isn’t too far from here either, so obviously this would be my spot. But, I could share” he offered, gesturing to the empty spot beside his kill.

The British man beamed widely and carefully laid the woman’s body down a couple feet away from the slightly older man’s. “Thanks for the offer. Mind telling me your name before I just start calling you ‘bloke with a dead body,’ stranger?” he teased lightly.

Michael laughed at the formality before extending his hand to the lad. “Name’s Michael. Michael Vincent Jones” he greeted. He didn’t know why he was being so friendly with the skinny gentleman, he didn’t even know him. But there was just this atmosphere that he had that just made him seem so friendly and cheery.

The Brit smiled and shook his hand, shivering at the slight coolness in the man’s hand. “I’m Gavin. Gavin David Free, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones” he said in that smooth accent that made Michael shiver a bit. They held hands for a bit, both mesmerized by each others’ beautiful eyes until they both soon realized where they were and what they had to do.

“So, perhaps we should get started on getting rid of the bodies, yeah?” Gavin proposed going over to his kill. Michael shook his head clear. “Yeah, we should do that. Is this your first kill?” he asked as grabbed the knife from his back pocket and began shredding his woman’s clothes off. He heard a ripping sound and looked over at the lad and snickered as he watched Gavin expertly rip off his kills’ clothes. “Guess not” he snickered as he continued to remove, uh whats-her-face’s garments.

Both lads worked on their women’s clothes until they eventually removed every single item of clothing. Michael sighed and was going to get the bag of goodies when a hand reached out to him. “Wait a minute, Michael. Lets not destroy these bodies too soon. We could have some fun with these ladies” Gavin suggested, wriggling his eyebrows up at him.

Michael looked taken back a bit at the suggestion. He had never thought about doing stuff like that. Necrophilia was not a foreign concept to him, he had heard of several people getting into the bizarre fetish, but he had never considered it whenever he slaughtered his helpless victims like cattle. Never once had he ever thought about doing something so perverse and oddly appealing. It’d be too much evidence that he knew, but...

Before Michael could even think to answer, he watched as Gavin shrug and began unfastening his belt. “Well if you’re not gonna do it, I might as well go ahead” Gavin gruffed as he spread the blonde-haired woman’s legs apart, moaning as he gazed at her naked body. Shoving his pants and underwear off his legs, Gavin settled between the blondie’s parted legs and groaned as he eased his hard cock into the slightly warm entrance. “Bloody hell, it feels amazing” the Brit breathed out as he thrusted himself in and out of the corpse.

Michael cast a look down at the corpse in front of him, feeling his cock twitch as his eyes trailed over the redhead’s curvy body. “Fuck it” he muttered as he undid his pants as well and spread the woman’s legs wide. He groaned as he freed his aching cock and angled it at the inviting slit. “Oh fuck” he hissed as he slid into the still warm cunt, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Gavin paused his thrusts and looked over at Michael, smiling as he stared at the lad’s bliss-filled face. “Yeah, it feels good doesn’t it, boi?” he grunted as he rolled his hips into the unresponsive body. “Hell yeah. God, this feels amazing” Michael moaned as he slowly began thrusting into the warm center. The Jersey man held the lady’s legs as he began picking up his pace.

The two lads had their ruthless way with the now defiled bodies, both panting and moaning as they pleasured themselves, fucking the two bodies furiously. Michael glanced over at Gavin, becoming entranced by the way Gavin’s ass clenched every time he thrusted into the blonde’s body. Disinterested with the woman before him, Michael pulled himself out and made his way over to Gavin.

Gavin was so focused on fucking his kill’s corpse, that he nearly squealed loudly when Michael’s hands gripped his hips. “Michael, what-” “keep fucking the corpse, Gav” Michael murmured as he spread Gavin’s cheeks and spitting onto his hole. The British man then gasped as he felt the head of the man’s penis push into his ass, whimpering as the large member stretched him wide.

“Fuck, you’re even tighter than the bitch, goddamn” Michael swore as he gripped the lad’s skinny hips and continued pushing himself all the way in until he sighed as he was buried balls deep into Gavin’s tight entrance. He waited a while until he began to slowly thrust repeatedly into his hole, moaning at how incredibly good he felt.

“Keep fucking the whore, Gavvy. She feels so good wrapped around your hard cock, doesn’t she?” Michael whispered dirtily into Gavin’s ear, his teeth nipping at his ear. The Brit growled and started thrusting faster into the girl, her body rocking as he pounded her warm little cunt, moaning as Michael thoroughly fucked his ass. “Get your fucking cock out of this bitch and let me fuck your tight little ass” Michael growled as he removed himself completely, pumping his cock in his hand. Gavin quickly got on his back beside his kill and spread his legs wide for the slightly older man. “Come take me, Mi-cool” Gavin teased seductively, stroking his own leaking cock, his precum slicking his hand. Michael smirked and crawled between Gavin’s parted legs, pressing his mouth against the Brit’s while sliding his dick back into the tight heat.

Gavin whined into Michael’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck as the man roughly pounded his ass. “Fucking shit, you’re so tight, Gav” Michael panted biting into his neck and continued slamming into the Brit’s sweet little hole, their skins slapping loudly together, the sound mingling with their noises of pleasure echoing around them in the stillness of the night. There the two murderers fucked right there on the ground deep in the woods, under the glow of the moonlight. It all seemed so romantic the way the two made love, if not for the two now cold corpses that lay beside them.

“Oh fucking hell, yes” Michael swore as his pace turned near brutal, completely lost in the feel of his lover’s tight anus, his balls slapping rhythmically against his ass cheeks. “Give it to me, Michael. Fucking give it to me hard” Gavin yelled out in pleasure clutching the man to him tighter as he was overcome with such ecstasy from his new lover, the tip of Michael’s cock struck his prostate. His hands made their way down to Michael’s bare ass, gripping the pale round orbs, feeling it tense with every thrust he penetrated him with.

Michael growled as he felt his climax nearing. Crushing his mouth against Gavin’s, the Jersey man grunted as went faster and faster, working himself towards his orgasm. Gavin screamed into his mouth, Michael’s hips a blur as he pounded the British man furiously. “Michael, bloody hell, yes!” the lad panted, his hand coming up to tangle in his soft, curly hair.

“God, I’m so fucking closer, Gavvy” the older man breathed, his dick beginning to throb with the need to cum. Michael reached between them and wrapped his hand around the lanky man’s rock hard cock, feeling it begin to throb as well. “You gonna cum for me, Gav? You gonna cum for me like a good boy?” he growled over him, his sweat dripping onto Gavin’s face. Gavin just whimpered and moaned heavily as he approached his peak as well, Michael’s hand doing wonders to his aching cock. The British man squealed out loud as his prostate was hit over and over.

Gavin only lasted a few more thrusts before he came with high-pitched scream, head thrown back as his hot cum spilled over Michael’s hand. The older lad continued to pleasure him through his orgasm, Michael’s eyes fixated on the Brit’s orgasmic face. God, he was so beautiful. He wanted to keep Gavin forever.

Michael swore as he felt himself grow closer and closer to his own climax, Gavin’s tight walls squeezing around his cock. “Fucking christ, Gavvy. Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he panted as his thrusts grew uneven. He then yelled out a loud ‘fuck!’ before he ejaculated into the lad’s oversensitive hole. Gavin moaned as he felt the hot liquid flowing into his ass. Michael groaned softly, thrusting softly into him before he stilled at the last spurt.

The two young men panted breathlessly as they came down from their euphoric high. Michael rested his sweaty forehead against the crook of Gavin’s neck, being lulled by the gentle fingers running through his hair. He then sighed as he calmed down, gently removing himself from within Gavin’s ass, the lad moaning softly as he felt a bit of his cum dribble out of his hole.

“Well, that was really fun, Gavvy” Michael said as he stood back up and stretched. “Now, how’s about we take care of these girls, eh?” he reminded as he pulled his pants back up. Gavin laughed airily and slowly stood back up and readjusted his own clothes. 

Michael pulled out a box of gloves he had managed to bring with him, pulling out a couple before tossing them to Gavin. “Here. Now, let’s get to work” he announced as he began removing the items out of the garbage bag. “I’ll start on the hole” Gavin offered as he put the gloves on and picked his shovel back up.

They worked quickly under the glow of the moonlight. Michael poured the container of lye over the two woman followed by dousing them with the water, watching as the substance bubbled and began eating away at their skin. He poured more lye on the bodies before turning to Gavin, watching as the skinny, but surprisingly strong man dug a deep enough hole. He was really good at it, managing to dig a decent size big enough to fit the remains of the body. Gavin sighed and met the Jersey lad’s eyes and smiled at him. “Fire?” he suggested.

Michael blinked, snapping out of his daydream of him and Gavin. He was just so perfect for him. He felt like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the lanky man, even if their lives included killing random people. Michael smiled back at him, feeling his face begin to blush. “Right, fire” he mused as he began gathering dry leaves and dead branches, covering the mangled corpses with the foliage. He also tossed in the victims’ clothes as well, the fire would hopefully burn them to a crisp. He went over to his garbage bag and pulled out the large bottle of lighter fluid and the box of matches. “Which do you want to do, Gav?” he asked as he held up the two fire starters. “Do you wanna do pour or do you want to light?” Gavin thought for a minute as he looked between the items before he pointed to matches. “I love burning the bodies, so I’ll go with the matches” he remarked as Michael handed him the box. Michael unscrewed the top to the bottle and began drenching the two bodies in the flammable fluid, making sure to get some onto the dry leaves as well. He completely doused the corpses in lighter fluid until the entire thing was empty.

“Gav, mind doing the honors?” Michael tempted as he stepped back a bit as he knew that the fire would be big, but he knew that they completely far out away from civilization and besides no one ever came to this part of the woods so he knew that they would be perfectly fine. Gavin smiled and opened the matches and pulled one out, dragging it across the striking surface, the tiny little fire coming to life. He beamed smugly at Michael as he tossed the match onto the bodies, the match lighting the bodies on fire, the flames quickly encasing the woman’s corpses.

Michael and Gavin tossed their gloves into the fire and stood by next to each other as they watched the fire eat up everything that was flammable, becoming entrance as the fire destroyed the corpses’ skin. Gavin gasped and smiled as the curly-haired man’s arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him flush against his warm chest, nuzzling the side of his neck. He giggled softly as his new lover pressed kisses up and down from his shoulder to the back of his neck, Gavin’s hand going behind his head to tangle in his soft hair.

“Beautiful sight, isn’t it, Gavvy” Michael murmured into his ear, the British lad shivering as his teeth nipped the shell of his ear. Gavin gasped and moaned softly as Michael’s tongue licked up and down his neck, yelping a little when he bit into his shoulder. The skinny lad turned his head to look back at his mate, his lips immediately being covered by Michael’s. Their tongues twisted around each other’s in a passionate dance, both pulling apart to catch their breaths before going back in for more, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Gavin gasped into his mouth as he could feel the slightly older man’s erection poking him in the back. “So soon, Michael? Some stamina you have” he teased and whimpering as he bit his lip. Michael just groaned in response and ground his erection against the lad’s rear.

“Gonna fuck you again, Gavvers” he whispered huskily into his ear as his hands made quick work with undoing Gavin’s pants again. “Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard” he groaned, his cock aching to be inside Gavin again. He swiftly shoved the man’s pants and briefs down before doing the same to his own jeans. 

Gavin bit his lip and groaned in anticipation as he felt his own aching penis throb with excitement, purring a bit as he felt Michael’s hard dick rubbing between his ass cheeks. He then let out a shuddering moan as Michael slid himself back inside the British man. “Mmm, Michael” he crooned, thrusting back against his large member.

“Mmm, Gavin. Still nice and wet inside. Feel so fucking good” he groaned into his ear as he immediately began going at a harsh pace, fucking his boy hard. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” he questioned as he wrapped his hand around his leaking member, pumping his hand along with his thrusts.

Gavin threw his head back in pleasure, his body in pure ecstasy as his body was stimulated from both ends. “Bloody hell, Michael. Oh, you’re so big! Fuck me more, my little Michael” he panted, moaning loudly as his sensitive prostate was struck yet again. He turned his head and kissed him lover again, shoving his tongue into his mouth to which Michael happily accepted.

Michael gripped his hip tighter and pounded him even harder, grunting as he had his rough way with the young lad. Gavin whined and held onto his wrist as the harsh thrusts were starting to lift him off his feet. “Fucking Christ, Michael!” he cried out as he was being fucked so brutally, their skins slapping together loudly and the crackling of the large fire was the sounds that soon filled the area around them.

“Goddammit, you’re so fucking tight, Gavin, fuck!” Michael panted as he felt himself getting ready to cum again, his end getting nearer and nearer. He harshly bit into Gavin’s neck, grunting as he fucked his way toward his orgasm. Gavin was definitely not going to be walking correctly after this.

Gavin screamed out again as he was close to cumming, Michael’s hand on his cock not stopping it’s rapid strokes. “Michael, close!” was the only thing he could say, his sweet spot being reamed with every thrust the Jersey man gave him. Michael couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a few more harsh thrusts, he breathed out a large puff of air as he came spilling into Gavin’s ass, his hips not stopping wanting to bring Gavin to his climax as well. He didn’t have to wait too long. Michael pounded into him a bit more until Gavin came with a breathy moan, the hand on his dick stroking him through his orgasm, pressing kisses against his cheek.

The two lads then calmed down from their orgasmic states once more, the remains of the bodies were now just bits of bone and flesh at this point their clothes now completely tarnished and lost in the fire. Once the men separated and redressed themselves, Michael grabbed the water jug and began to put the fire out, Gavin helping by throwing the excess dirt to kill the flames. Michael poured more lye on the human carcasses, trying to devoid them completely of any flesh while Gavin went back to digging up the hole.

Michael glanced up at the sky, thinking that they have been out here long enough. “We should start wrapping this up soon, kay Gavin?” he urged the British man as he went over to check and see if the hole was big enough. Satisfied with the depth of the hole, both filling the deep hole with the bones and burnt remains of their now completely gone victims. After Michael had placed the last bone into the hole, Gavin worked on covering it back up with the shovel, scooping up large quantities of dirt and placing it on top of more dirt. With the hole now completely covered and no remains left, Michael went over to the lad and pulled him in for a tender kiss Gavin smiling and kissing him back as well.

“Why don’t we go back to my place. Like I said, my house isn’t too far from here” Michael suggested as he gathered his supplies and putting them back into the garbage bag. Gavin smiled and laughed at the hospitality. “Sure, Michael. I could go home with you. But, no more sex for tonight. My arse hurts” he complained as he rubbed his sore rump. 

Michael laughed cheerfully and took Gavin’s hand in his. “Great. Let’s get out of here before a bear comes and eats us” he teased as he led the way. Gavin glanced back at the burial sight of the bodies. The fire was gone and it was now covered in dirt, but he was a tiny bit worried about them getting caught. “Michael, are you sure we buried them deep enough?” he questioned, unsure of whether he dug it deep enough.

The Jersey man just laughed airily at the worried tone in Gavin’s voice. “Nobody ever comes out here except me, Gav. I haven’t seen one soul who was brave enough to ever step foot into this neck of the woods. It’s just you and me out here, buddy” Michael reassured as he turned around and pulled him in for another kiss. “Now, let’s go home, Gavvy. I’m making pancakes tomorrow morning so that should give you a reason to come with me” he said as he pulled them in the direction of his house. Gavin smiled at the idea and followed after the lad, leaving the remains behind under the bright light of the full moon.


End file.
